


everything stays right where you left (me)

by yesternight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), because he got no role models to rely on rn, i love ranboo but holy shit, phil stop fucking adopting kids man you still cant manage the other two, tommy's traumatized & will prolly not stop self-destructing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesternight/pseuds/yesternight
Summary: tommy's happy that phil finally has a son he genuinely loves.phil hasn't changed at all. he's still loving and warm.the only difference is that it's not tommy who he loves anymore.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 655





	everything stays right where you left (me)

**Author's Note:**

> song "everything stays" from adventure time

_Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting_

“Say, Daddy.” Little Tommy, with his round cheeks and rounder blue eyes, tugs on his father’s cloak. Kind blue eyes shift to the youngest Watson with a kinder smile. “When I grow up and be strong like Techie and Wilbur, will you still be there for me?”

Philza chuckles and swoops the boy in his arms. “Of course, Toms. What makes you ask?”

Tommy’s face blushes and he nuzzles his head into Phil’s neck. “I just don’t want my daddy going away even if I’m strong. I don’t think I’ll be strong enough without you.”

_Right there where you left it lying upside down_

“ _Phil_ —” Tommy’s voice cracks, tears of betrayal pricking at his eyes. “You’re with Techno?”

Cold blue eyes shift to the youngest Watson with a cruel grin. There’s a message in his eyes left unsaid.

Tommy gulps down the betrayal and bitterness and averts his eyes from his father.

_When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded_

_The underside is lighter when you turn it around_

“You need a place to get home to, son?”

Ranboo flinches at the sudden voice and whips his head to see the father-son pair trudging through the snow. Their eyes are kinder than they were during the one-sided war in L’Manburg. Ranboo finds himself relaxing.

“Please,” he mutters, averting his eyes. He feels embarrassed for asking them for a favor, but Phil only laughs good-naturedly and Techno wraps his arms around Ranboo like a long-lost brother.

“Don’t worry, Ranboo,” Phil grins at him. “You’re safe with us here.”

“Daddy,” Tommy mumbles into Phil’s clothes. The fireplace crackles in their little cabin in the woods. Techno and Wilbur fight with wooden swords outside, but the youngest is sleepy. “Sing me a song please.”

Phil chuckles and wraps his son in a feathered embrace.

_Everything stays right where you left it_

This is fine. Ranboo– Ranboo deserves the best. Unlike him, Ranboo is quiet, obedient, selfless, strong, and not a complete fuck-up. Not like Tommy, the youngest and the worst Watson.

The traumatized and messy fuck-up that not even his own family likes. Mr. Problem.

This is fine, Tommy tries to convince himself, even when fat tears roll down his face and his bottom lip is quivering. Ranboo– Ranboo deserves a family more than him. He makes Phil and Techno’s lives easier.

Ranboo smiles wider than Tommy’s ever seen him as Phil pats him on the hair for a job well done.

Tommy clenches his fist to stop from himself from remembering Phil’s reassuring pats too.

_Everything stays but it still changes_

“Tommy?”

Ranboo stares at him. Phil stares at him too, but they’re narrowed and his hand is on the hilt of the sword. Tommy’s heart feels like ripping out of his chest, but he casts them a wavering smile.

“Hey, Ranboo, looks like Phil took you in, huh?” He asks lightly, but he can’t fool anyone with the crack in his voice. Ranboo— bless his soul— looks concerned and jogs towards him.

“Are– Are you okay, Tommy?” Ranboo takes quick work of checking him for injuries. “W– Why are you crying?”

“N–Nothing,” Tommy laughs brokenly. “Just the wind stingin’ my eyes and shit.” He casts a soft glance at Phil in the background. “Hey, big man.”

“Tommy.” Coldness seeps throughout the boy’s chest.

“Hey, Dadza.” Tommy grin is shaking. “Looks like you finally managed to get yourself a kid who doesn’t fuck everything up, huh? I’m happy for both of you, man. You both deserve it.”

_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

Phil’s eyes widen and he joins Ranboo’s side. “Wait, no– _fuck_ , Tommy. I’m not– I’m not–“

Tommy laughs again. “’S okay, I know you’re not replacing me with Ranboo. I know he’s far better than me. It’s more of an– more of an improvement, I’d say.”

Phil clasps Tommy’s cold hands in his gloved ones, but Tommy slips them out gently. “I– I always knew this day would come, Phil.” _Phil_. Not dad, not Dadza. Just… Phil. And the smile Tommy has on is full of sad acceptance.

“You’ll finally get your own happy family.”

“Tommy, you’re still my family. I–!”

Tommy wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. “You don’t have to force yourself to pretend anymore. Ranboo would make a great son, someone who you’d want to dote on instead of leaving behind. And Ranboo–“ He looks at the boy with mournful, shaking eyes. “Phil’s a great dad. He hasn’t changed.”

_Everything stays._

“Dadza,” Tommy looks back at his father and adjusts the straps on his satchel. “I’m off.”

“Be careful out there, Tommy,” Phil calls out after him. “Take care of yourself in the SMP.”

Leaning on the doorway of their shabby and rundown cabin in the woods, Phil watches as his youngest sets out to venture on his own. But he hesitates for a moment before running back to Phil and wrapping him in a tight hug.

“I’ll visit,” Tommy promises in a shaking whisper. “I love you, dad, don’t forget about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck c! phil all my homies hate c! phil
> 
> you're a terrible father u just make me wanna cry "i dOn'T foRgIvE dReaM foR wHat He DId to tOmMy" DO SOMETHING!!! DO SOMETHING MAN TOMMY'S GONNA DIE RANBOO STILL HAS THREE FUCKING LIVES I LOVE RANBOO WITH ALL MY HEART BUT YOU GOTTA KINDA FOCUS ON THE KID WHOSE LITERALLY OKAY TO DIE WITH HIS BEST FRIEND WHO YOU ALSO ADOPTED


End file.
